


don't apologize

by hhwgv



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cabeswater - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: The cool light of the moon filtered through the gaps in the canopy of leaves overhead, giving the forest an eerie tone – even with Gansey crashing through the brush in a lemon-yellow polo, a flashlight in one hand and a map in the other. Adam didn’t really know where they were going; all Gansey had said was that he wanted to show him something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Ali](http://alecsilghtwood.tumblr.com/) sent me a prompt on tumblr for Adam/Gansey + "so, I found this waterfall" forever ago, and now that my computer is working properly again, I can finally post it!!
> 
> I changed the line from "so..." to "well..." and I also made it a romantic pairing instead of platonic like (I think) you wanted, sorry!! I hope you like it anyway!

The cool light of the moon filtered through the gaps in the canopy of leaves overhead, giving the forest an eerie tone – even with Gansey crashing through the brush in a lemon-yellow polo, a flashlight in one hand and a map in the other. Adam didn’t really know where they were going; all Gansey had said was that he wanted to show him something. He hadn’t bothered to ask, but he found himself growing more and more curious with every step. Finally, he couldn't stand not knowing. “Where are we going, exactly?” Adam asked, shifting the backpack that hung on his shoulder as he followed Gansey in ducking underneath a large branch.

“Well, I found this waterfall and I think there’s a possibility it’s connected to Cabeswater,” Gansey replied, looking back over his shoulder to make sure Adam could hear him. “It’s a fair distance downstream from where we’ve been previously, but we still don’t know where the borders are. I was thinking we could use your,” he hesitated for a moment, “ _connection_ to help us determine whether or not it is.”

“Oh, okay,” Adam nodded, unsure if this plan of Gansey’s was actually going to work. They still weren’t sure what Adam’s connection to Cabeswater all entailed – the rest of them seemed to be afraid of it, afraid of the unknown power that coursed through Adam’s body, but it brought him peace and made him feel like he was actually strong enough to handle anything. There were a hundred more questions he wanted to ask – what was so special about this waterfall, why they’d had to come and night, and why they hadn’t brought Blue or Ronan or Noah along – but he held his tongue and kept walking.

Adam knew that they were nearing the waterfall before Gansey turned around to tell him. He could feel the phantom mist on his skin and feel the magic of it rushing through his veins, so he wasn’t surprised when he caught a glimpse of it through the trunks of the trees.

The waterfall was much larger than Adam had expected it to be – louder, too. He was almost sure that he could hear the roar of water in his left ear as well as his right, but that was probably just his mind playing tricks. Moonlight glistened on the broken surface of the water.

Adam was suddenly very happy that Gansey had brought him here at night.

“So?” Gansey said, startling Adam out of his reverie. “What do you think?”

“It’s definitely part of Cabeswater,” Adam answered, taking a few steps forward. He knelt down by the edge of the water, skimming his fingertips along the surface. There was something mesmerizing about the pool of water – something that made it feel almost _alive_.

He felt Gansey sit beside him on the softened earth at the edge of the water, no doubt watching the strange interaction between him and the water. Adam followed his lead and sat down too, leaning back on his hands. He could feel Gansey’s eyes on him as he watched the water cascading over the cliff face.

“Adam.” It came out just above a whisper, so quiet that Adam was sure that he wouldn’t have heard it if Gansey had been sitting on his left side.

Adam turned to look at Gansey, whose normally composed expression was slowly unravelling. There was a shift in the atmosphere around them, a tension swirling in the gentle night breeze that hadn’t been there earlier. Adam was suddenly aware of how close they were – the scent of mint filling his nostrils – but before he could fully comprehend what was happening, Gansey’s lips were pressed against his.

The kiss was quick, fleeting, and Adam hadn’t even had time to react before Gansey pulled away. “Adam, I’m so–”

“Don’t apologize,” Adam interrupted, resting his hand on Gansey’s knee. He leaned in and kissed Gansey softly – this one longer, lingering – and his heart fluttered in his chest. They were both quiet for a few moments after they pulled apart.

“We should, uh, probably get going,” Adam finally said, breaking the silence, “it’s a long hike back to the car.” He pushed himself up, wiping the dirt on his hands onto his pants before holding out a hand to help Gansey up.

Adam was suddenly very happy that they hadn’t brought Blue or Ronan or Noah.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
